The Revenge Of Charlie
by stargal2636
Summary: Ellen lay in her bed pondering on her recent adventures in Doolin finally realizing her entire past. She stared at the ceiling fan that continued to make a whirring sound.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL ITS YOUR GIRL BACK FROM THE ABYSS! LOL, ITS BEEN A LOOOONG WHILE SINCE I LAST WROTE...SOO, I RECENTLY PLAYED FOLKLORE AND I WAS QUITE INSPIRED BY IT! SO THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC, I SWEAR IM TERRIBLE WITH POSTING UP AND CONTINUING STORIES, BUT I'LL TRY TO DO SO SOON AS I GET SOME FEEDBACK! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Ellen lay in her bed pondering on her recent adventures in Doolin finally realizing her entire past. She stared at the ceiling fan that continued to make a whirring sound. She siged, smiling. Maybe she would take a trip back to the netherworld to see...him again. Keats. The writer that helped her along her journey to finding her past. Ellen was Cecila. Her mother changed her name to Ellen to protect her. Her mother...always protected her. The thought comforted her, and made her smile. All the people that helped her, and affected her. Of course people would think she was crazy talking about visiting the realm of the dead, especially in a city that normally never sleeps. She closed her eyes for a moment as she collected her thoughts towards focusing on school. She was currently finishing her education as an English major. Which in turn, entailed a lot of writing. Would she have to go all the way back to Doolin just to visit them again? It would only make sense. People in the city didnt think about dying, or death in general. She rose from her bed walking towards her computer that sat at the desk in the corner of her room. She wondered what Keats was doing...strange...he seemed so familiar now that she thought about it...

* * *

Keats sat at his typewriter and continued to type a story for his magazine. Unknown Realms. Strange...he didn't see this place as the netherworld. But it made sense to him...why he would be here. Perhaps he would see Ellen one day. Such a kind hearted soul, that only wanted what was best for Mankind. Otherwise she would have taken the spear out of the Twin Trees. He smiled at that thought. He continued living his days in his office as he did before. Only with a new realization...He belonged in the netherworld. For now at least. Until he was beckoned again...by her. He looked up at the ceiling fan in his room, leaning against his chair placing his arms behind his head, his glasses containing a glare behind them. Ellen...one day Ellen...we shall meet again.

* * *

Ellen finished typing her paper for her class that was due in 5 minutes. She gathered her shoulder bag with her books and things, slammed her computer shut and raced out the door. She ran out in the streets...it was raining, cold, and the sky rather glum. Its been 5 years since she had last went to the Netherworld Core, and closed the chapter containing the memories of her past. She then whistled loudly for a cab. It took her a few minutes to get one, but got one to stop eventually. She hopped in the cab.

"_To Doolin Villa-_" Ellen said as she stopped herself. What was she thinking? Why to Doolin?

"_Where to miss?_" The cab driver said, rudely interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head trying to gather her thoughts.

"_Frostburg University please_" She said sweetly.

"_Yeah ok..._" The guy said not paying attention to her. Ellen shrugged her shoulders.

She then looked out the glass window, as rain droplets fell down on it. Why did she want to go to Doolin? There wasn't anything she needed to do there...was there?

* * *

Keats feeling like he needed to break free from the same thing he did in the Netherworld. Decided to gather his things, and go to Doolin...To reflect on the incidents of 5 years ago. He never really gave much thought to Ellen until now...why now all of a sudden? Could she be in trouble? No. Livanes gone now, the Faery Lord died in the Netherworld Core. Scarecrow was also decimated. So why now...was he thinking of her. It continued to bother him, as he sat in his wooden chair feeling unsettled. He grabbed his long purple coat, and walked outside...for the first time in 5 years...Not knowing where the portal to the door would go, at least...this time.

* * *

Ellen rushed into her class, now 20 minutes late. "_This was not going to go well_"...She thought to herself.

She bursted into her class unwillingly, panting frantically. Her teacher glared at her, his glare almost singeing her skin. She stood there embarrassed for a moment, then sat down to listen to the rest of her class.

Having had some time pass as Ellen, was in the middle of taking notes, suddenly she turned the page to her textbook...

It revealed one of the Netherworld doors she had previously been to in Doolin.

Which one was it? Faery Realm? No...this looked like Endless Corridor. She could tell by the detailed anguish in its picture. It began saying something to her...

"_**Danger...in Netherworld...Help, Ellen.**_" The Folk said to her, as it began reaching for her out of the Netherworld door. Ellen suddenly stricken with fear, closed the text book frantically.

"_Ellen, is something wrong?_" The teacher said to her concerned for a moment. She shook her head in response, and looked down at the text book.

What could that have possibly meant? The Netherworld shouldn't be in danger...what possible danger could be wreaking in the netherworld? Ellen thought to herself.

She decided to leave class early...something was unsettling about what she had just seen. Things in the Netherworld should only be reached from Doolin village, so how could a message reach her through a hallucination? Let alone a text book? She felt like running, from what, she didn't know...She just kept running, until she ran into someone.

"_Oomph_" Ellen muttered under her breath as she fell to to the floor.

"_You alright there?_" A familiar voice said. Ellen's eyes went wide in realization of who she had just ran into.

"**_KEATS?_**" Ellen said, rather joyous as she sprung herself up from the ground. He looked away, for a moment allowing whatever sunlight from the gloomy day to catch his glasses.

"_What are you doing here?_" Ellen asked, curious.

"_Eh, I just needed to be out of my office for a change. I've been so busy writing for my magazine I haven't had time for much of anything_" Keats replied simply.

Ellen smiled at the sight of him. He looked like someone else she knew from her past but couldn't figure it out.

"_Ellen._" Keats said to her simply, breaking her thoughts. She looked up to him.

"_Has there been any danger recently? Anyone trying to call you? From there..._" Keats said, simply already knowing she would understand what he meant.

Her eyes went wide in remembering what she saw in her textbook. The folk trying to get out, warning her and wanting to harm her all at the same time. It didn't make sense. Perhaps now that Livane was gone, she was the person to oversee the netherworld...its up to Ellen now.

"_I saw something...in my textbook_" Ellen replied to him. He looked at her with concern, ascertaining his unsettiling feeling he had earlier.

"_Go on_." He said awaiting for her to say more, as to unravel what was going on.

_"It was a Folk, from Endless Corridor. He said 'Danger, in the Netherworld...Help Ellen' Then it tried to come out of my textbook and hurt me I think. Thats all I remember._" Ellen said looking concerned.

"_Keats, do you know of anything going on in the Netherworld? You've been there for 5 years now...heard anything around_?" Ellen said to him. Keats merely shrugged his shoulders.

"_Just a strange feeling was all_" He replied simply to her question.

"_How did you get here?_" Ellen asked curious, wondering if he came here all the way from Doolin.

"_I walked outside my office and this is where it took me. Thats it, I figured it would take me to you. Funny how our lives are always intertwined..eh Ellen?_" Keats said wittingly. Ellen looked at him baffled.

"_You didn't come from Doolin_?" Ellen said alarmed for a moment.

"_No, why_?" Keats replied. Ellen looked puzzled and alarmed. Could something else be wrong? How was he able to get here? Its not the day of Samhain? Its not any special day? So why...was he able to make it here? Why are there portals of the Netherworld showing up in random places like these?

"_Ellen, I'm sure theres a reason for this_" Keats said to her attempting to console her, and her thoughts. Ellen looked at him, it was almost like he could read her thoughts. She wondered what 5 years in the Netherworld must of been like for him.

"_Yes, your right_" Ellen replied shaking away her thoughts.

"_Well, its been so long since I've been out here in the real world. Why not go for some coffee? You look exhausted Ellen. You look like you could use some._" Keats said warmly and wittingly. Ellen smiled at his attempt to cheer her thoughts. It has been so long since she had seen him anyways.

"**_EEEEELLEEEEEEN!_**" A girl yelled. Ellen and Keats turned to look who was yelling for her, both of them alarmed. Ellen then smiled and placed her arm in front of Keats, somehow knowing he would attack.

"**_HEYYYY POCAHONTAS!_**" Ellen yelled back to her. Keats looked at Ellen puzzled, and slightly confused. Ellen beckoned her over to her. She started walking towards her. Ellen gave her a warm hug and smiled at her.

"_Hey! You miss were late to class! What happened? Did something happen? Or were you just having hallucinations again?_" She said to Ellen.

Keats looked at Ellen alarmed. "_So, she was having these hallucinations earlier but only told him of one"_, Keats thought to himself.

Ellen looked at the ground for a moment. Ellen was suddenly ribbed in the cage by her friend.

_"Uh hum, you didn't even introduce me to your friend...uhh hes cute!_" She said to Ellen having the giggles. Keats merely half smiled at the remark.

"_Oh, how rude of me...Keats this is Pocahontas...or Erika. Erika, Keats._" Keats offered his hand to shake hers.

"_Pleasure to meet you Erika_" He said smiling warmly. Erika shook his hand also.

"_No, the pleasure is all mine_" Erika said smiling warmly at him. Ellen twitched for a second.

"_Well, it was nice to meet you Erika...but Ellen and I have some business to attend to_" Keats said to her, as they walked away from her.

"_Ok bye Ellen! See you soon! It was nice to meet you Keats!_" She said, sadly and slightly disappointed.

* * *

They walked to a nearby coffee shop that was right next to the campus. They ordered there coffee and sat down next to the window that had rain droplets falling. Keats merely stared at her for a moment, as did Ellen. Then he stared out the window for a moment, hoping to gain his thoughts.

"_Whats bothering you Keats_?" Ellen said hoping to understand what may be bothering him. He squirmed a bit at her question.

"_Just been having strange feelings...rather disturbing and unsettling thoughts...pertaining you and the Netherworld"_ Keats replied to her, still staring out the window. So he has been thinking about the Netherworld also...Ellen thought to herself. She sipped her coffee allowing the hot drink to soothe her nerves. For some reason, she had so many questions. About how he's been, how has the state of the Netherworld been...seeing as he's been there for 5 years now. Why now does he come out? Did he sense the danger too? Has he been having recent thoughts about the state of the Netherworld? & herself...

Keats looked back at her. Really taking in her features for a moment, she was much older from when he remembered her. Long blonde hair in the same braid she always wore it. Soft skin, with a natural pink blush to her cheeks. Bright blue eyes, still sensitive, warm, and caring. Her chest somewhat more grown out now...and lush pink lips. Back then her lips seemed pale, but now they were warm and soft...and held color to them. Perhaps thats what living in the real world will do then. You age, in the Netherworld...time doesn't really exist. You don't age, don't grow old, and you always look the same. At least thats what he could say about himself...

"_What? Keats..._" Ellen said, breaking his thoughts.

"_Nothing...Ellen"_ Keats replied simply to her. He grabbed his coffee and sipped it also. She looked at Keats for a moment. 5 years hasn't aged him one bit. His brown shaggy hair, his muscular figure still intact as if the Netherworld only kept him younger, and her...older. His face, narrow, and still youthful looking. Still the same facial hair she remembered and still the same round geeky glasses that told her he was an intellectual person. Unlike her, who was having a hard time keeping up with her classes.

"_So, hows the magazine coming along_?" Ellen asked hoping to make conversation with him. They never really talked much about each other. He knew all about her, and little about him. Just that he worked for a magazine, named Unknown Realms. Did that magazine even exist? Now remembering it was a magazine for Denizens of the Netherworld. He smirked at her question.

_"Eh, its alright...considering no one reads it. Its a magazine for the Netherworld Denizens...Ellen. Did that slip your memory too?_" Hoping to make her laugh at his witty comment. She winced for a second at the comment. He realized later, it did the opposite.

_"I'm sorry Ellen...I was only...ah, nevermind"_ Keats said keeping whatever he was about to say to himself. She looked at him...was he trying to make her laugh? Later realizing that. He looked really familiar, but she couldn't pin point who he reminded her of.

_"Yes, Ellen?"_ Keats said, hoping to find out what she was thinking. Keats already knew what he was...a Half Life. He was not a Denizen of the Netherworld, nor a human. He was an image of Ellens drawing of what Herve would look like...if he were to grow older. He knew this once he found her picture in the corner of her room. The magazine he worked for, was not real. It was just something he did, something Herve dreamed of doing...when he was alive. So thats what Keats did. Wrote. & wrote, and wrote. Fufilled whatever dreams Herve had as an aspiring writer. Perhaps Ellen didn't know...

_"Nothing its just...Keats, you look really familiar. To be honest I don't know much about you...except for you write in a magazine for the Denizens of the Netherworld. Thats all"_ Ellen said, curious and disturbed.

_"Hm? Does this bother you?_" Keats replied.

_"Well, you helped me so much...you saved me numerous times, you helped me move forward and find my lost memories. Yet, I know nothing of you or anything about you._" Ellen said, saddened by what she said. He could sense her saddness. He looked grim for a moment. Deciding on whether he should tell her the truth...on what he really was.

_"Keats...What are you?_" Ellen said perturbed by not knowing. It was another truth she needed to know...like she needed to know her past.

_"Heh, I'm not really at liberty to say...Ellen. I will tell you, but...now is not the time for you to know_" Keats replied to her, affirming his decision. Ellen winced, not understanding why he would not tell her. He does know, and she doesn't. He always knows something that she doesn't.

_"Why not?"_ Ellen said, attempting to not let her emotions show like she did back then.

_"Trust me, its not time for you to know yet_" Keats said looking into her. Ellen looked outside, still cold and rainy. Perhaps she would go back to Doolin and see everyone. Whatever was happening in the Netherworld was not good...probably worse than before. Maybe the war had started between the realms? Maybe it had something to do with the halflives? She couldn't figure it out. She sipped her coffee as she pondered more and more on what possible dangers could be afflicting them.

Suddenly Keats looked outside and saw the Dreadornaught Folk heading straight for them.

**_"Ellen! Look out!"_** Keats yelled as he jumped across the table and pushed her out the way. He held her in his chest as the Folk continued to destroy the coffee shop behind them. Keats looked up, only to see...Folks. All different kinds of Folks, Folks from all the different realms. Endless Corridor, Faery Realm, Netherworld Core, Hellrealm, Undersea Realm, & Warcadia. Massive amounts of Folks. All heading straight for them. Soon the coffee shop, and all buildings were being destroyed. People were running around in mass hysteria.

_"Ellen! **WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!**_" Keats yelled picking her up, into a sprinting run. Ellen looked behind her.

_"Oh my God, what is happening?"_ Ellen muttered under her breath horrified at the sight.

_"No time for that, keep running Ellen!_" Keats yelled at her, as they kept running for the Folks coming for them. They were in the real world, so neither of them could fight. Keats turned a corner and stopped for breath...only to see a hut glistening in purple light.

_"This way Ellen!_" Keats said, pulling her towards the hut running as fast as possible. Keats glanced behind him, they were coming and fast. Keats holding onto Ellen, booted the door open as fast as he could and dove in. The door shut automatically behind them. The Folks banging on the door, slashing that sounded like thunder, roars that sounded like millions of dead souls. Keats looked up from the floor.

_"Belgae! What is happening here?_" Keats said out of breath from running. Man, the real world does catch up with you. Belgae was standing there with his book as usual.

_"Someone led the Folks out from all the Realms_" He said simply.

_"But who?"_ Ellen asked, arising from Keats grip on her, from the floor.

_"I'm not entirely sure, I believe it may have been a halflife_" Belgae replied simply.

_"Sir Keats, may it have been you?"_ Belgae said simply.

_"Certainly not, someone had to have been more powerful that I to realese this many Folks"_ Keats replied simply to his question.

_"Keats, your a half life? But how?_" Ellen asked disturbed by this realization.

_"I do not have time to explain this now Ellen_" Keats replied shrugging her off.

_"What else do you know, Belgae?_" Ellen asked curious to know what else he knows.

_"Know anything about this half life?_" Keats asked him calmly now, ignoring the roaring sounds from outside. Belgae seemed to have looked down at the floor for a moment.

_"Charlie"_ He said simply.

**_"Charlie?"_** Both of them said at the same time, puzzled.

_"Who's that?_" Keats asked.

_"Ellen, you know him...you met him at the pub one night_" Belgae said to her. Ellen closed her eyes for a moment to attempt to recollect her thoughts on who that may have been.

**_"YOU MEAN THE SKELATON GUY?"_** Ellen almost yelled finally realizing who he was.

"_Yes. It appears, this has to do with Scarecrows death_" Belgae said simply.

_"How did he attain that kind of power?"_ Keats asked him.

_"He went seeking the Faery Lord, and Livane. These two were the most powerful people in the Netherworld. They say that once a spirit dies, it dies...but he didn't believe that...and went to the Murk in the Netherworld Core. He found them, and gained their power. I'm still not sure how, but he did. Now your the only other powerful person in the Netherworld Ellen, and he wants revenge for his death. He has an army of Folks, but he seeks further more than just the folks from this world-_" Belgae continued to say but was briefly interruppted by the sounds coming from outside.

_"Theres not much time to explain, you must go to the Netherworld. I know a safe place for you. Go_" Belgae said as he opened the portal to the Netherworld. Keats jumped in first, and Ellen followed behind him.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! :D -Stargal2636**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

"My office?" Keats muttered under his breath.

"Yes, it is the only other safe place. The Netherworld and the real world is in danger this time, with Livane and the Faery Lord gone...its been in a state of chaos. Charlie wants revenge, and to take whatever powers you gained from becoming a messenger." Belgae said to Ellen.

"But, it doesn't make sense? How did he find Livane and the Faery Lord?" Ellen said puzzled by the recent events.

"Ellen, if you don't do something now. Your world could cease to exist as we know it and both the Netherworld and the real world, will be gone. Forever." Belgae said simply to her. Ellen looked mortified at the thought.

"A black hole is what we'll become is what your saying?" Keats said to Belgae.

"Precisely" Belgae replied affirming Keats statement.

"I thought...the realms would be at peace now, with nothing to conflict with" Ellen said truly heartwrenched by the events.

"As soon as you left, by the real worlds time, 2 years and the folks were conflicting with each other. Shortly after that, the war between the Denizens, and Folks from all realms took place. The Denizens attempting to cease the war between the Folks, are now fighting in that war. It led to chaos because there is no leader. You are all thats left, Ellen" Belgae said explaining the situation to her further.

"Keats, did you know any of this?" Ellen asked him, looking disturbed and still heartended from what she was hearing.

"No Ellen, I've only been getting strange/unsettling feelings for a little while. Not entirely sure how long though, but I figured it was something bad. I've been cooped up here all this time" Keats replied to her, hoping it would ease her burden.

"This is maddness...why? I don't...want to fight anymore..." Ellen muttered to herself, the weight of her tasks engulfing her body, making her want to collapse. She did.

"Ellen!" Keats yelled alarmed by her falling. He caught her just in time before she hit the floor. He held her in his arms for a few.

"It seems your true colors are showing Mr. Keats" Belgae said, in a mocking way.

"I'm not the kind to let a woman fall, and potentially injure herself" Keats replied simply. His body language as if to shove him off.

"Hmph, whatever you say Mr. Keats. Or should I say Herve" Belgae said almost as if smirking at him. Keats smirked at him too.

"So you know huh?" Keats replied to Belgae.

"Yes. I know what you are, and where you came from. It all has to do with her doesn't it...Strange how you always find a way back to each other...if I may be allowed to say so myself." Belgae said entertaining his own thoughts. Keats chuckled under his breath, still holding Ellen.

"Yes...I believe your right Belgae" Keats said simply. Belgae began walking away from them, as he then said.

"Mr. Keats, I've also taken the liberty of leaving Ms. Ellens Cloak of Midnight. That white one she wore in the Netherworld Core in your room. Seeing as once you leave out of your office, you'll be back in the Faery Realm, to defeat the Folklore. It seems that Charlie has left at least one Folklore in each realm to control all of the Folks in the real world. Once defeated, all the folks from that realm should return. Don't consider your work done there, but I'll leave it at that for now. Get some rest, you'll need it" Belgae said as he disappeared from the office room.

Keats looked back at Ellen, as he held her in his arms for a moment. It seemed un characteristic of him...but, still. He then began to touch her face for a brief moment. Her skin was soft, and warm. He half smiled at the feeling of her skin against his hand. This woman...gentle, kind, warm, loving, and an even more impressive quality he's never seen in anyone else...her power to forgive. Even though the Faery Lord betrayed her, she still went to his aid when he died. He then picked her up, and brought her to his bed. He gently laid her there, and looked at her for a little longer through his glasses.

"Heh" Keats chuckled under his breath as he left the room and closed the door behind him slowly, hoping not to wake her.

Ellen saw all of them, the visuals of the Denizens and the folks fighting, her standing in the center of Warcadia, right in front of the door. Denizens dying, calling for Ellen. The folks calling out to her...  
"Ellen, why? Why did you leave us?" "Ellen...poor Ellen..." "Ellen...Ellen...ELLEN!" She turned behind the door to see Scarecrow, laughing maciously at her. He was so huge, she felt completely overwhelmed. She fell to her knees in sorrow. Everything was her fault. She only wanted to find her mother, and put the realms at peace. Charlie stood in front of the door, same size as her. His skeleton face, opened wide yelling "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLEEEEEEEEE EN!" Blood shed everywhere. Ellen finally screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO!"

Keats came running into her room, as she lay upright on the bed shivering shaking and crying. He rushed to her side as quickly as he could and held her.

"Why? Keats...I don't understand, why is all this happening? I don't want to fight anymore" Ellen said shivering and shaking.

"Shhhh" Keats replied to her, stroking her blonde hair hoping she would calm down. Ellen lay against Keats chest allowing herself to calm down.

"Are you alright? You must've had a nightmare, what did you see?" Keats asked Ellen trying not to let his concern show.

She looked up at him, tears filled in her eyes. Keats blinked, allowing his heart to pace for a moment.

"Keats...I-I-I...all of them...are dying...because of...me...I saw...Charlie-and Scarecrow." She said as she began shivering again. He placed his arms on her shoulders and looked firmly at her.

"Ellen, you must be strong...what else did you see?" Keats said, as softly as he could. Ellen blinked, and then breathed a sigh.

"Scarecrow was in Warcadia, and he was bigger than the last time I had defeated him, and Charlie was in front of the gate causing all war and chaos around me as I stood in the center. Everyone called out to me...I stood there helpless and defenseless. I didn't know..." Ellen said as she could feel her emotions showing, her eyes staring at the white sheet on the bed.

Someone please explain to me. Why did this have to happen? Why is it all my fault? She still felt dizzy, and confused, and more than anything...scared. It wasn't like her to feel this way, considering she was the one who defeated Scarecrow, and The Faery Lord. She couldn't help but feel this way, because it was her responsibility. All she wanted to do was go to school, and live a normal life. She had found out the truth about everything, how she originally lived in the village and her real name, who her mother really was, who was committing the murders. But there was still one piece she couldn't figure out. Just excactly who was Keats?

Keats sat motionless staring at Ellen, studying her face, even though it was staring down at the bed, from what he could see...she was confused, and scared. He still was not sure which one was more prominent. Ellen began to wipe her tears, and breathe another heavy sigh. Keats took his hands off her shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Whats on your mind Ellen? Anything else you care to share?" Keats said, smirking at her his glasses gleaming. Ellen's heart began to race a bit.

"N-Nothing..." She said, trying not to blush. Why does he look so familiar? She wasn't going to bother with it...not now anyways, if it was one thing she learned journeying through the netherworld with Keats...is to trust him.

"I take it your still wondering..." Keats replied to her, reading her thoughts.

"Hm? Wonder what?" Ellen said, almost shocked at how well he read her, how did he do that?

"Who I am. Is what your still wondering, I know it was bothering you simply because you mentioned it earlier." Keats replied simply. Damn he's good.

"I-well...its just-" Ellen began to say, but Keats cut her short.

"There is a time and place for those questions to be answered, and now is not one of them." Keats replied simply just smirking at her, the gleam in his glasses showing as he looked at her.

"Get some rest, you'll need all your strength for whats coming." Keats said his voice becoming firm and serious.

"For what?" Ellen asked. Considering all the strange things happening, he had to have known something, or Belgae knows something and ended up telling Keats. Something like that.

"Ellen, when you first came to Doolin you made a choice...to find your mother, and to save the Netherworld. Or to return home, and continue living on. Now you have another decision...the world is at stake and not just the Netherworld, but your own world as well. The real one. You have no choice but to fight Ellen, or the world may be lost forever."

Ellens eyes began to widen in horror, but then blinked them away, her face grimacing.

"Your right. If this is my fault...I must do something about it. My mother was the one who protected me when I was younger, she was the one who sent me away from the village...to protect me. Now, I have others to save and protect. Not just me, or myself...but the entire world..." Ellen said her eyes falling to the ground, allowing herself to absorb the severity of her own words.

"No one will fix my mistakes but me...I have to save everyone. I'll do whatever it takes." Ellen said, looking at Keats, her face firm in belief. Keats chuckled under his breath for a moment.

She never ceases to amaze me. Keats thought to himself.

"Alright then, its settled. Tomorrow morning, we should be breifed by Belgae on the situation, what Charlies plans are, and how do we defeat him." Keats replied to her.

"Get some rest, remember I have your Cloak of Midnight in the closet. I trust you'll be prepared for battle tomorrow. Goodnight Ellen." Keats said to her, as he rose from her, and walked out the room.

Keats proceeded to sit in front of his typewriter, stretch out his arms and fold them behind his head. As he closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to flow. Ellen...the woman who created him. Wonder how Herve felt when he knew her? When they were childhood friends? I guess that answer is pretty obvious. Still...if he wasn't created by Ellen, he probably wouldn't be here. I guess thats no surprise either. So she had been going to school, and living a normal life...curious to what thats like. What type of things does she write about? Certainly not about her journeys into the Netherworld...no one would believe her. Keats had never met Charlie, but perhaps something was said to Ellen that he didn't know about, or was unaware about. That would make sense. What he also was puzzled about...was Herve going to The Forgotten Place. If the child version of him was going down there, and he was saved...what does that mean for Keats? Who gave him the name Keats? Was that a part of Herve's name or something? How was he a halflife? Like Scarecrow, and Charlie. Part Netherworld, and Part Human. Something like him should not exist, but does. Hmmm...Ellen, perhaps shes more important than she knows it.

Ellen lay there on her bed staring at the ceiling, like she did this morning in her dorm room, just wondering how not too long ago she was pondering how the state of the netherworld is in...and how Keats was. Both questions were answered now, as she continued to stare at the ceiling. They were in the Netherworld now. Its crazy how similar certain things look, and yet how they look completely otherworldly. How did Keats find her at the campus earlier? How did he appear there? Was he connected somehow? To her possibly? No, thats impossible, but she couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere. She then closed her eyes and attempted to replay events of the murders in her head, of how she met Keats. It was on the hill near the ocean at Doolin village, The Cliff Of Sidhe. Someone had telephoned him, it was probably the woman who died on the cliff who set her up, to try and get revenge on Ellen. Suzannes mother. Shortly afterwards, people in the Village kept dying, while in the meantime The Faery Lord in the Netherworld used Ellen to get closer the the Netherworld Core so he could have humans remember the Netherworld. While Livane, the last living Messenger went against the Faery Lord and struck her spear in the Twin Trees. That way, people would fear death and be grateful of every living moment they have, she did it to stop wars. She understood just a bit more now. She allowed her body to relax, as she then fell into sleep.

Keats peeped his head into her room, after she had fallen asleep. He then began to open the door a little wider, and just stood there staring down at her. Her small frame lay his back facing him. He couldn't sleep, perhaps it was because of his thoughts continued to bother him. Sure there were some things he knew, but not much as Ellen believed he did. There are still some things he didn't know about himself, where he came from, or how he came to be. The answer was simple for him, and for a little while he was alright with it. Since she showed up, he's been feeling not like himself lately. It was bothering him, and he wanted to know why. He wanted answers. Its not like he could go to some higher up in the Netherworld and ask them. No one probably knows, except possibly Belgae, or someone like Livane, or The Faery Lord. Normally trivial things like this would never bother him, but now they are and it didn't begin to make sense to him anymore. She then turned from laying one side to another, now her sleeping face towards Keats. She slowly breathed up and down, sleeping peacefully. Really the last thing he wanted to do was talk to her now at this time of hour, and ask her to conjure up all her memories she could of Herve, knowing her...she wouldn't brush it aside, she would figure it out. Thats why its just better to have her not knowing. In the Netherworld, its always light outside, maybe thats why he never aged, or time never moved here. In this place. His office, wherever it may be...seemed like a time void. Nothing moved forward, backwards, and nothing lived. It was the realm of the dead. Maybe he was never meant to age, like Ellen will by living in the real world. Maybe he was never meant to be alive in the first place, what is life anyways? His thoughts continued to cause him to be more and more frustrated, so Keats then shut the door to Ellens room as quietly as he could, and layed on the couch in his office. He then used his purple coat as his blanket. He took off his glasses and stretched, as he then rubbed his eyes in frustration. He felt real, he felt pain, he felt emotions, before he even knew what he was, he still felt real...perhaps thats changed...now that both of them knew the truth. Or at least one of them did. Keats then laid his head against the arm of the couch, and closed his eyes and tried to calm his thoughts as he tried to sleep.

- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keats was up earlier than Ellen, he couldn't get much sleep. Not with as much as he had on his mind last night, which unfortunately continued to haunt him. He was awake making coffee for Ellen, at least he knew she liked coffee from the last time they actually went somewhere to catch up. Only difference is, this one is a rather rude awakening to reality and what needs to be done. He was standing at the stove in his white shirt which was ruffled from attempting to sleep in last night buttons slightly opened enough to see his collar bone, his brown vest and brown pants, no glasses this morning yet. His brown hair still ruffled as well. He had no need for a brush lately anyways.

Ellen awoke still wearing what she wore yesterday. Her blonde hair was matted in the back, and her bright blue eyes shone in the constant sunlight of this netherworld realm, wherever it was. Her clothes still worn and slightly dirty from the running and tripping she did yesterday when Keats saved her. She rubbed her eyes and walked towards Keats who was standing by the stove making coffee for the both of them. She blinked for a minute, as she almost didn't recognize him as Keats. He turned to realize she had awoken.

"Morning Ellen" He said merely looking at her.

"Where are your glasses Keats?" Ellen said, almost gasping as it slipped out. He smirked at her, and chuckled.

"I don't need glasses for some close range tasks, such as making coffee." Keats replied to her simply. He proceeded to walk towards her with a hot cup and handed it to her. Ellen could not stop staring at him. His features were really handsome, but all the more probing that she definately knew him from somewhere.

"You know its rude to stare Ellen" Keats said to her, still holding the coffee in his hands.

"Oh!" Ellen replied as she took the coffee from his hands and set it down away from his typewriter as she could get it.

"I take it, I look that different without my glasses is it?" Keats asked her, walking away from her towards the window where the constant sunlight shone.

"Well...um, yeah." Ellen said confirming what he said. Keats chuckled.

"I'm flattered really, but we have more pressing matters at hand. You should hurry drinking your coffee and get ready, Belgae should be here any minute." Keats replied to her.

"Right." Ellen said as she sat down finally and made her coffee not looking at Keats, she was afraid if she stared more, her heart would continue racing as rapidly as it did. Now was not the time for this, and she needed to focus. She proceeded to make her coffee, in silence. She looked back up at Keats...something was beginning to bother him, and it made her worry slightly.

Keats stood staring out the window, the thoughts from yesterday still bothering him. There was still no garuntee that Belgae would show up, he hadn't spoken to him since yesterday, and he had no way of getting in contact with him, but the Netherworld is the realm of the dead, so its not like you had use for telephones and cell phones and what not. Perhaps everyone was connected to this place in one way or another. The different realms were created from humans and the concepts of different deaths and where the soul goes. The story of humans different concepts of death, depending on how the soul felt when dying or how the person dies, determines where the soul goes in the Netherworld.

Keats and Ellen turned towards Belgae standing in the corner.

"Ellen your not prepared for battle." Belgae said as soon as they saw him.

"Well, I-" Ellen began to say, but was cut short.

"Ellen, do you take this situation seriously? Charlie is not only taking over the Netherworld, but he also speaks of taking over your world." Belgae said to her firmly, even though he was an invisible half life only floating around in clothes and a mask, he seemed to be staring straight in her direction.

"I'll go get ready." Ellen replied, same serious tone as she put her now finished coffee down. Ellen now left Belgae and Keats to themselves alone in the room. Belgae turned to Keats.

"Whats bothering you Herve?" Belgae said to Keats smirkingly like. Keats merely closed his eyes at the sound of his name. He moved from the window to the couch where he left his glasses and coat, and frustratingly put both of them on. Keats then chuckled to himself regaining his composure.

"Would I even be real, if it were not for Ellen? Or Cecil?" Keats asked him simply, not looking in Belgae's direction. Belgae seemed slightly perplexed by this question.

"I would assume not Mr. Keats, simply because you were a product of that girls imagination. Did she not save you or your child version of you from The Murk you should've been lost forever." Belgae said as simply as he could, still looking in his direction.

Keats merely smiled, with a small chuckle. This confirmed it. He wasn't real at all. Where do half lives come from anyways? Keats brushed off his thoughts, and began to focus on what was ahead.

"What excactly is it that Charlie seeks? Its not simply revenge for Scarecrows death." Keats said finally looking in Belgae's direction.

"Welcome back Mr. Keats." Belgae replied to him, his voice almost smiling at him.

Ellen then walked out towards them, wearing her Midnight Cloak. She walked out with a mysterious glow around her. She stopped in front of Keats and Belgae, and awaited for either of them to speak.

"Scarecrow was your guide the first time around, only thing is he was a traitor and betrayed you. So did the Faery Lord, so I will now tell you how everything happened." Belgae said as simply to both of them.

Keats and Ellen looked at each other for a moment. Then back to Belgae. Whatever it was, it was not good.

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Belgae stood still as he began to speak. Ellen and Keats standing still as well, waiting for his words.

"Ellen, you are the last Messenger to exist ever. After you left, with the Faery Lord gone, and Livane gone as well. The Netherworld went into chaos. Bogle attempted to follow the Faery Lords wish and continue to conquer the other realms. Charlie used that to his advantage. Now he went to the Murk, and obtained both Livane and The Faery Lords power. He's stronger than any Halflife, any Folklore you've ever fought. He's absorbed the two most powerful people in the entire Netherworld." Belgae said, his form seeming to be looking straight into both of them.

"Mr. Keats, when you first arrived, you were only looking for a good story, only to find out who you truly are and became Ellen's Gaurdian and obtained power through her. This still remains. Whatever powers she has, you must gain from her." Belgae said looking at Keats. Keats merely smiled in response, not looking at Ellen.

Ellen looked at him confused. Gaurdian? So he was my Gaurdian this whole time? I never knew of it? A Half Life? Gaurdian. This doesn't make any sense.

"The Folks you used from each realm are still the same, however there much bigger and more deformed than before because each and every folk is either being killed off for good, or is being used by Charlie for war. The Denizens are attempting to regain control, and attempting to tell Bogle to come back to fight with them against Charlie. However this is not the case. You will have to start over and regain your folks from each realm and defeat them on your own. Then defeat the Folklore from each realm as well." Belgae said. They nodded in response.

"When you step outside, it will not be the realm you recognize. It will be a mix of different places in your world mixed with each realm of the dead." Belgae said. Ellen now becamed alarmed.

"The worlds not dead is it?" Ellen replied.

"No, but the people are beginning to be turned into folks, which is why I earlier explained they are deformed. You may run into some humans on the way, however if you run into a deformed one...it is dead. The folks are fighting with the original soul, and the new possesed human."

"Oh my God" Ellen replied wanting to look down at the floor. Keats maintained his cool composure, and pushed his glasses up.

Belgae stood next to the wall, as he turned the wall into the entrance to another realm.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Keats merely replied to Ellen not looking at her.

"Go." Belgae said.

Keats began to walk first. Ellen walked slowly behind her. Belgae stopped her, before she walked in.

"Ellen, you may see something more terrifying than death itself. Be prepared." Belgae merely said, before he let her go. Ellen closed her eyes absorbing his words. She nodded her head in response. She then walked through the door.

Keats stood in the middle of the only patch of grass left. The beauty and the majesty that was once the faery realm is now gone. Fire everywhere, buildings deformed and melted, and holes from a netherworld realm. It struck Keats in that moment. This was her school, he saw it in the background. Ellen appeared shortly behind him.

"Oh my God. No." Ellen replied in utter horror. The Faery Realm was mixed with the deformity of her school. The lush green grass that once was, is now ash under her feet. The school that was once hers, is now burnt and had holes in it, like endless corridor. People she would see in passing, watching them be turned into folks. Folks wandering around in chaos, killing off humans, and children. The Denizens attempting to stop them. Bodies, lay everywhere. The bodies of children lay desolate on the streets. Fire was everywhere, and melted holes into each building, car, and street roads. The sky was not blue, but gray. It made her stomach churn at the sight.

"Keats, we must stop the folks now." Ellen said, allowing her mortified state to show.

"We have nothing to fight them with." Keats replied still holding his composure.

"Lets Go Now!" Ellen almost screaming at him.

Ellen began charging at a Folk that was beginning to posses a dead child on the road near a bakery shop she often attended. It was Poulke, his face was melted, and sharp teeth like a shark. Ellen then punched him in his face, and his Id began showing. Perhaps it was because she was wearing her cloak. She continued fighting it, until it was down for the count. She then grabbed the Id and pulled it in. Ellen felt a surge of pure fear rattle her bones, and soul. Thats what Charlies using. He's using fear, just like Scarecrow wanted to.

Once she defeated the one folk, all the othe folks began charging towards her. Ellen was completely surronded, and she began taking as many folks as she could. Keats then allowed his purple aura to show as his glasses made that line as he charged for the other folks coming for Ellen. Perhaps it was because of Ellen he still had some of his powers.

They fought as many folks came after them in this realm. Keats didn't feel the least bit tired. Ellen did not feel tired, perhaps its because this world is now...a part of the Netherworld.

"Ellen?" A voice called out to her. Ellen turned to see who it was. Her eyes went wide it absolute horror. She was able to maintain her composure, until now.

It was her friend Erika. She had spikes coming from her body, and part of her face was spikey and beginning to melt. Ellen began running towards her.

"No! Ellen!" Keats called out to her.

"What happened to you?" Ellen said to her getting as close as she could to her friend.

"I don't know, suddenly this big pokey thing began to attack me and now I'm here. I can't...keep this form for much longer. Why did you...leave me?...I thought...we were...friends." Erika said to her attempting to hold whatever she could of herself left.

"Whats happening to me?" Erika began to yell at her. Ellen wept for the first time at the sight of her friend. Ellen had no family, so when she came to college, she became like her sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...even if I told you, you never would have believed me" Ellen tried to say, but her throat went dry. Erika's eyes then went yellow.

"I'm not mad or upset with you, I know you had a big secret...all along...there was something...you weren't...telling me...I just wish...you would have...Arrrgggghhhh" Erika yelled in pain as the spikes became longer by the minute.

"I am the last messenger of the Netherworld, and I know of the realm of the dead. I met Keats, and the Faery Lord and, Oh my God I'm so sorry. I found out about my past, where I grew up as a child, what my real name is, who my mother is...and I should have told you everything, I'm so sorry...Erika." Ellen said, falling to her knees in utter despair. Not again, she already lost her mother attempting to protect her.

Erika's ears began to grow upwards turning yellow. Tears began falling from Erika's face.

"I'm glad...I met you...Ellen. I love you, my big sister...Good-" Erika began to say, but then began to transform into Bargest. Ellen looked up at her, and Bargests fist came for her. It hit Ellen and sent her flying as she collapsed in the bulding behind her.

"ELLEN!" Keats yelled alarmed, ready to attack Bargest. Ellen stood up, and placed her hand up to Keats to tell him not to attack. She stood firm, as Bargest came charging after her. Ellen then used the folks she gathered to defeat him and have him laying on the ground and his Id showing. She then grabbed the Id, and fought with it.

"Erika, I'm so sorry...please, lend me your power...my baby sister...the sister I never had. Please, forgive me." Ellen said to herself as she then pulled the Id, and absorbed it. Memories of there friendship began to overwhelm her as she absorbed Bargest. Her eyes closed as tears then freely flowed from her eyes, she winced at the sight of her own memories.

Ellen then breathed a heavy sigh and proceeded onwards towards her school. She needed to find the Folklore to clear this area. Keats followed behind her into the school.

Ellen reached the school first. Folks were everywhere, and she fought them each as did Keats. She made it to the cafeteria, which was overtaken by folks. Students, teachers were turned to folks at this point. Ellen fought them all. The room was completely clear, and Ellen sat in the middle of the cafeteria floor.

This is all my fault. If I had never left the Netherworld, or if I actually visited and saw the state of it, it never would have gotten this far. Despair continued to rack Ellen's bones, as she fought. Her sister, was gone. She had her power, sure. But she was gone from this world for good. What would she tell anyone? What would she tell herself. She didn't feel tired at all, but her emotions is what made her exhausted. They had been fighting non stop.

Keats looked at her, as she lay in the middle of the cafeteria floor. She felt guilty, and responsible. She may not have been crying, but for her...tears could no longer come. She realized she was gone. The only family she had made when she left. He could see it. He heard it from her when they spoke.

"Ellen, if you want her death to mean something we must defeat the folklore." Keats said to her simply, not looking at her sitting figure, the gleam in his glasses returning.

How does he do that? How does he know exactly what she was thinking? Without her having to say it. For the first time, she was able to smile to herself.

"I expected her to be angry with me." Ellen merely said, still only looking ahead and not at Keats. He smirked in response.

"Well, that means she cared about you right? She not only accepted her death, but also her life as well." Keats replied to her, still not looking in either direction of each other. Ellen smiled, and allowed a tear to fall from her right cheek.

"Perhaps your right Keats." Ellen said, smiling now. Ellen arose from the cafeteria floor, standing as tall and proud as she could.

"Lets Go!" Ellen said to Keats, as she paced herself forward now looking for the hidden folklore in her destroyed school.

Ellen and Keats finally found the Folklore. It was hiding in the shadows, and it was dripping. With what, Ellen had a quick shudder go down her spine. She then began to walk into the room where the Folklore lay dormant in the dark. As Ellen walked in, the Folklore sensed Ellen and came out from the shadows.

Faces, melted, molded faces, of everyone she knew at her school. Each of them screaming help. Was now the body of the Folklore. Bright red eyes, mouth with shark teeth, and a grin as wide as the cheshire cats. The melted faces, became bodies and attempted to come out from the body of the folklore but failed to do so. Ellen, set her stance to fight the Folklore. The Folklore chuckled at her, his voice rumbling the school.

"I'vE bEeN wAiTiNg FoR yOu. wHaT tOoK yOu sO lOnG?" The folklore said to Ellen.

"Release the people you have taken!" Ellen replied to it firm voice, stance still firm as well.

His grin became wider, as he seemed to look through her.

"sOrRy nO cAn dO. ELLEN" The folklore said to her, chuckling as his voice continued to rumble the school.

"Fine!" Ellen said becoming frustrated as she used her first folk to throw the first strike. It hit him, but his Id would not show. Keats began to use whatever folks he had gathered from earlier on the beast. His Id still did not show. The beast then used his body to make mud people folk come after them. Ellen and Keats began fighting side by side.

"What are your plans Charlie? I do not see the point of this?" Bogle said to him watching Keats and Ellen attempting to defeat the Folklore in his globe. He looked back at Charlie. He was not wearing his clothes when we first met him. It was a combination of Livane and The Faery Lord. He wore The Faery Lords clothes but with Livanes color purple. His skeleton face stuck out the most. So when he spoke it was truly horrifying.

"Scarecrow was her guide, and all he wanted was to use the fear of people from the Netherworld and grant her wish. Yet she killed him in spite of her wishes. She's an evil witch and must go down." Charlie said to Bogle, sitting in his throne.

"What of Keats, sir?" Bogle asked him curiously as the orb began to zoom into Keats fighting the Folklore aside Ellen. Charlie smirked.

"Not only will I send her world into chaos, but I'll destroy her one and only support left. Then become the one ruler of both worlds. The Netherworld, AND the real world. I have Livanes powers, so there will be no other rulers or messengers except for me." Charlie said grinning. You could tell he was grinning because his skeleton teeth became wider and wider.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They finally defeated the Folklore. Keats and Ellen began to run outside to see if anything had changed. Nothing. It still seems to feel like this area is floating. Ellen became frustrated at this. There was a door floating in the middle of the destroyed street. Keats began running for it.

"C'mon!" Keats yelled at Ellen. She then ran behind him to make it to the door. Who knew where this was going to take them?

His office again? Keats looked slightly confused. Ellen shared the same confusion.

"Your work does not stop there Sir Keats, Lady Ellen." Belgae said as he was standing in the corner reading his book. They turned to look at him.

"Whats next?" Ellen said, not allowing Keats to speak. She knew he wanted to. Ellen wanted to get this over with. Keats smiled in response to her stepping up to the plate. It was about time, he was getting tired of doing so.

"Think of the next realm." Belgae replied to her simply, still looking at his book. Ellen and Keats began thinking.

"Warcadia." Ellen said to him, looking towards him.

"Precisely, Lady Ellen." Belgae said. He then turned seriously looking at Keats.

"Sir Keats, perhaps now may be the best time to reveal your true identity to Lady Ellen." Belgae said simply towards him. Keats blinked at him confused in response to him.

"Why?" Keats asked as much as he could only muster up to ask without saying too much at that moment.

"It may be used against you." Belgae said simply, now turning to look down at his book not looking in Keats direction. Keats and Ellen now became alarmed.

"How?" Ellen asked Belgae conflicted and confused.

"I will leave all explanations to Sir Keats, but please...make it brief." Belgae said as he then floated over to his corner of the room attempting to give them a bit of privacy. The door to another realm had already been opened and floating in the middle of Keats office.

Keats breathed a heavy sigh, and Ellen merely looked up at him trying not to let her eagerness show. Keats chuckled under his breath, because for the first time he felt a bit nervous.

"Who are you Keats? & Why do you look so familiar?" Ellen asked as simply as she could muster herself to. Keats could not look in her direction.

"I...am...Herve." Keats said turned away from Ellen.

"What? Thats not possible? Is it?" Ellen asked perplexed. Keats then finally turned to look at her.

"You created Scarecrow, and you created me...for you see...I am nothing but a projectile of what you thought Herve would look like had he not died at such a young age. Why do you think I write for Unknown Realm magazine? It was Herve's favorite magazine, however they stopped publishing in 1989" Keats said to Ellen looking directly at her now. Ellens eyes were wide with shock.

Keats then pulled a sheet of paper out of his coat pocket, and unfolded it and held it up for her to see. Ellen gasped at the sight of it.

"So you see...Ellen, Cecelia...I am nothing more than a projectile of someone who is already dead. I am a half life, for it was you who created me." Keats said simply.

Ellen could not believe her eyes. The drawing, the reason he seemed so familiar, somewhere she knew it. For all she knew she took it as Herve was alive, no wonder Keats saved her life many times over. Herve did the same for her when he was alive. Her Guardian, it all came together now.

"Herve..." Ellen said, as she touched his face. He blinked in surprise at the contact of her hand. Ellen closed her eyes for a moment, so warm, and rough but...to her, he was alive. She opened her eyes, as they both shared eye contact, allowing them both of whatever it was they wanted to say...to be said...it seemed like forever, they shared a conversation through no words. Merely facial expressions. Ellen looked at him with relief, joy, and happiness. Keats merely smirked at her in response. Ellen then removed her hand from his face, and smiled warmly at him. Keats maintained his smirk at her, but began to wipe it away as Belgae was now staring straight at them from a distance. Both of them began to clear there throats. Keats approached Belgae first.

"How do you believe he could use my identity against me?" Keats asked, returning his attitude back to seriousness.

"Well, how would you kill off a Half Life?" Belgae asked him simply.

"But I do not have an Id" Keats replied back to him.

"What was the form that was given to you as Ellens Guardian?" Belgae said to him.

"I see, so when in that state I can be killed again, is that correct?" Keats stated to him, assuming he was right. Ellen stood and listened in on there conversation. Man, they sure do talk in code. How do they still manage to understand each other without actually saying it.

"I would presume so, did you and Ellen not defeat Scarecrow together? The only reason he became so powerful is because he had absorbed fear itself within the Netherworld Core, and thats what made him stronger." Belgae said, hoping Keats would put the pieces together himself.

"I see, so no transformation, I take it?" Keats asked him.

"In the beginning if you feel it necessary, however the longer you stay in that state the higher you put yourself at risk." Belgae said, still looking at his book.

"Alright then." Keats replied merely.

"Now Go. The next realm awaits." Belgae said to them both. Ellen went first through the floating door in the middle of his office, then Keats behind her.

Belgae then floated to the corner of Keats office and disappeared.

End of Chapter 5 


End file.
